


Live Life to the Music

by lis_bel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lis_bel/pseuds/lis_bel
Summary: Therese is in an indie band and is recovering from a huge heartbreak for 2 yearsWill she ever open up her heart to someone new?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything...ever  
I'm not a writer nor a musician. I am just a huge fan of Carol, and I love listening to music, so why not mix both?
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it! <3

** _RING! RING! RING!_ **

With a heavy growl and a sudden throbbing headache, Therese is awoken by the sound of her phone. Eyes still closed, she tries to reach out for it on the side table. Her arm is awkwardly flaying around the air unable to reach it. _Hmmm that’s weird_. She then tries to jerk her body to give herself a little momentum, in an instant, gravity is pulling her down to kiss the floor good morning. *****_**THUD!*** Goddamnit._

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

Apparently, her phone was on the floor and her face landed right in front of it. She could hear it ring at a hundred decibels causing her headache to rip through her skull. _Whoever’s calling better have a damn good reason why. _

Without bothering to get up, she groggily picks up her phone and puts the receiver on her ear.

“WHAT?!?!” _She was never really a morning person_

“Well good morning to you too sunshine!” _Dannie._

“I have a massive headache Dannie, I do not have time for your sarcasm. Whatever you want just say it already.”

“Oh yeah? Well, you certainly do not have time because we’re gonna be late! and where the hell are you?!”

“Late for what?? I’m lying face down on the floor since your phone call bothered my slumber and I managed to fall from my bed for you, so you’re welcome”

“And you call me sarcastic?? Stop playing around Therese! Today’s our audition gig at Gerhard’s for the regular spot, don’t tell me you forgot??? Also, I’M STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR ROOM AND I SEE NO THERESE ON THE FLOOR. I've been trying to reach you all morning so I decided to come pick you up. Gen said you never came home last night”

_Wait. What. _Therese is definitely awake by now. She hurriedly gets up the floor, the sudden rush of blood to her head caused her eyesight to darken a little. When everything starts to get a little bit clearer, she realizes it’s true. She is not in her apartment. _Where the hell am I?_ She looks around and sees a naked woman, sleeping on her stomach on the bed. She looks down on herself and she’s naked as well. Bits and pieces of memories from last night started flashing in her mind. _I got monumentally drunk last night, went home obviously with somebody, had sex? (She brings her hand to her nose and does the ‘sniff test’ yup…had sex) passed out, and now stuck in the middle of Narnia. Fuck._

Ever since her break up with Joana 2 years ago, Therese’s life had been a downward spiral. She had missed most of her classes in NYU until she just stopped going altogether. For 3 months, she barely left her apartment and locked herself up to the world. Not even Dannie, her best friend, could break the barrier and get her to talk to him. When she finally decided to show herself to the outside world, she resorted to countless drunken nights, casual sex, getting high, even getting into brawl fights in bars. It took a lot of tough love from Dannie and their band mates to help get her back to her feet…_somehow. _Now she just sleeps around every now and then. Not that she would have any problem looking for somebody to sleep with being in an indie band and working as a bartender on the side, people practically throw themselves at her. _I’m doing everybody a public service. _She remembers telling Dannie during one of their conversations before.

“Therese?...Therese?...YO THERESE!!!” Dannie’s voice finally broke her out of her reverie

“I don’t know where the hell I am Dannie…” she says in an audible whisper with a slight panic in her voice

_Therese puts her phone in between her ear and shoulder so she could start picking up her clothes from the floor and get dressed_

“I’m in somebody’s apartment, I got trashed last night, went home with her…you could figure out the rest”

“Alright, alright T… send me your location then I’ll swing by asap to pick you up. I’ll take your guitar with me already.”

_She sends Dannie her location via google maps. Thank god for technology!_

“Got it T. Good, you’re only 12 minutes away. Make sure you’re already waiting for me outside by then!”

“Thank you Dannie! I owe you one!”

. . . . .

As she was slowly putting on her coat, she was startled by the mystery woman wrapping her hands around Therese’s waist.

“Leaving already? We haven’t even had coffee yet” She says while nibbling on Therese’s ear

“S-sorry, yeah, I really need to g-go… errr… uhmm…”

“You don’t remember my name do you???” The woman instantly let go of Therese

“….”

“J-Jennifer?” Therese says with a slight shrug

“It’s Samantha! How dare you! You come home with me, spend the night with me, and you do not even have the audacity to remember my name? What do you take me for? You are such a – _blah blah blah…” _Therese was staring at Samantha blankly, too startled by the events that everything Samantha was saying turned into white noise

“Did you even listen to a word I said?!”

“Huh? What was that?”

“Oh. My. God. Take your stuff and show yourself out.” Samantha says with obvious annoyance in her voice

“Well this was awkward.”

“LEAVE!”

“Oh yeah, yeah. Bye Samantha!” _Good thing I remembered her name before she started rambling_

Therese was already inside the elevator when she saw Samantha in the hallway running towards her

“Therese! Therese! Call me? I don’t have your number and I haven’t given you mi-- “

Samantha was cut off by the elevator doors closing. Therese breathes out a big sigh of relief because she had to no clue what to do during that moment. _What the hell is up with today. _She literally runs out of the building looking frantically for Dannie’s car. When she spots the maroon Honda, she hops in within 3 seconds.

“DRIVE!”

. . . . . 

Gerhard’s is the place to be for every aspiring band or artist out there. The club has garnered a reputation for being the catalyst in the rise of the popularity of the indie music scene in the United Sates. Some of the popular bands right now started by performing in Gerhard’s before they became huge. Therese’s band 645A (six-forty five-A) literally spent months submitting their demo music to Gerhard’s for a chance to be able to play their music there. Alas, after a long time of waiting they had finally got a chance for an audition. One of the regular bands at Gerhard’s was going on tour so a spot became open.

Therese shares with Dannie the events from earlier while on their way to Gerhard’s. Dannie’s laugh was so uncontrollable it looked like he was having an asthma attack. When they got there, the rest of the band was already waiting by the back door when they got there

“They’re alive!” Phil and Mona shout simultaneously

Phil, their bassist is Dannie’s older brother. While Therese and Dannie were hanging out having drinks years ago when they were in college, they had a drunken epiphany that they should form a band. _‘You, me, plus more people equals band’ says a drunken Therese_. Dannie’s without a moment to waste called his brother to ask him if he wanted to join their band, Phil instantaneously said yes. _‘What took you guys so long to have this idea? Hell yes!’_

Mona, a petite punk rock girl with bright round eyes, olive skin, a raven bowl undercut, is an unconventional street drummer. She would use buckets, tins, garbage covers, anything that would make a percussion sound to perform around central park. It was by a stroke of luck when the group was strolling around the park, they stumbled upon Mona. _‘Do you play on a normal drum kit?’ ‘Well, duh.’ _The rest was history.

“Blame this little trouble maker right here” Dannie exclaims while poking Therese

“Ha. ha. ha. Very funny”

“What sort of mischief have you gotten yourself into again T-bone?” Mona asks jokingly

“What do you mean again?? I’m a very good girl!” Therese says while pointing both thumbs towards her and her chin up for emphasis

Dannie and Mona scoffs

“Cut it out. Give Therese a break you guys” Phil interjects, always the big brother of the group

“This is our chance for our music to be heard. A huge step from playing just here and there to drunk monkeys who don’t give a rat’s ass about our music in random bars. So, we better give this our all! And you Therese…we’re gonna need details of your demise” he says while giving Therese a wink

Everbody bursted out laughing, it took them 10 minutes to get through the back door since they were too busy making fun of Therese.

Gerhard’s is elegantly decorated. The vibe was very laid back with a hint of sophistication. The club is not too big, and not too small. On the left-hand side was the stage, there’s a small dance floor in front of it, and around it are a few tables and chairs. On the sides are plush velvet burgundy seats. Gorgeous chandeliers hang from the ceiling. There is a long bar at the end of the room with endless shelves of alcohol. It was a perfect mix of industrial meets luxury.

They we’re greeted by Janice, the manager of Gerhard’s. Therese could not help but notice that Janice looked like a modern Joan Holloway from Mad Men. 

“Hi everybody! I’m Janice, the manager here a Gerhard’s” She says a little too enthusiastically for Therese’s taste while giving everybody a hand shake

“Ms. Abigail Gerhard will not be here until a little later. I will be assisting you for the time being and give you a run through of what’s going to happen. We do not hold conventional auditions wherein you would play music just for us. You will be playing music for everybody. The actual audience. Later. Tonight.” The band looked like they’ve seen a ghost. They were not expecting this.

“We’ve received your demos. Out of the extensive line-up, Ms. Gerhard personally hand-picked you guys from the lot. That means she sees potential in you. The goal tonight is to see how the crowd will react to you and vice versa. I will hand you over now to my assistant, Claire. She’ll give you a quick tour around. You can go directly to her if you need anything” 

“Any questions?”

Silence.

“That settles it then. You’re free to do sound check and do a quick practice until 6:30pm on stage to help you get settled. Doors open at 7:00pm, show starts at 8:00pm. You’d be playing around 10:00, the peak hour. I’ll see you all later, break a leg!”

Still, silence.

“Sooo…shall we?” Claire asks them with a smile

. . . . .

After the tour, Claire left them at one of the green rooms where they could get ready and they should just let her know if they wanted to do sound check already.

“This is surreal. Somebody pinch me. I think I’m dreaming” Dannie breaks the silence

“I did not expect the audition to be like this at all, but to hell with it. We get to perform at Gerhard’s! If we get the spot or not, it is an absolute honor to be right here!” Phil exclaims

“Come on weirdos, let’s go get our instruments! We got a lot to do!” Mona scolds them

“You heard the boss, chop chop!” Phil chimes in

They all went outside to bring their instruments in. While at the car, Dannie hands Therese a small duffel bag, containing an extra set of clothes: a plain white shirt, black jeans, and a denim jacket

“I figured you did not want to perform while wearing yesterday’s clothes from your adventure”

“You’re the absolute best Dannie!” she gives him a big hug

“Hey what are best friends for. I did it mostly because I did not want to humiliate the band. I don’t want to give people the impression that we’re a sleaze since our lead singer looks like one. HAHA!” She punched him on the shoulder a little bit too harsh than she intended, he let out a little scream

“Come on guys, no more horse playing! We have at least 2 hours to do sound check and practice!” Phil shouts at them

. . . . .

Sound check went without a hitch. The short practice helped boost their confidence. They we’re used to playing for crowds, but not this kind of crowd. They usually play at dreary bars where people could not care less for the music. Everybody has to start somewhere, that’s what they would say, and it helps pay the bills. This was a huge step up for them. Those who go to Gerhard’s are people who are really passionate for the local live music scene. With that in mind, they know the crowd will really listen and pay attention to them and that made them really anxious.

All there’s left to do now is wait. The club is slowly filling in with people. Their nerves are starting to go on overdrive. The quadruple heads on over to the bar first before their set for a little liquid courage

“This is it guys. Cheers!” Dannie shouts as he raises his glass 

“CHEERS!” They all shout in unison before downing their shots

Claire approaches them “It’s show time!”

. . . . .

They all marched up on stage, adrenaline pumping in their veins

When they’re all settled with their instruments, Therese grabbed a hold of the microphone and introduced them to the crowd

“Hi everybody! We’re 645A! It’s an absolute honor to be here tonight. Let’s have some fun, and let’s get this party started!” 

The crowd howls and cheers them on!

Just when she’s about to strum her guitar, she sees…_her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was extra inspired by everybody's kind words which made my love for this community grow ten-fold. So here's a new chapter for ya'll.

_Joana._

**2 Years Ago**

The air outside was crisp and cool. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. Children’s laughter drummed out the noise of the traffic. It was a great day to be in New York. Most importantly, it was Joana’s birthday. Therese had classes that day but luckily, their professor gave them a free cut. Joana had to work until 5:30 pm, so that’ll give Therese ample time to prepare. They had been together for 5 years, and today’s the day Therese will pop the question.

“Are you sure about this? You’re only 23, what’s the rush?” Dannie asks Therese as they exit the campus. Therese just gives a slight nod while opening the box, the ring shimmers as a ray of light hits the clear crystal

“I’ve never liked Joana if I’m being honest. There’s just something about her that does not feel right”

“I know Dannie, you’ve told me numerous times already” She says while rolling her eyes. Even the whole band disapproves of her. Joana never gave the effort to get to know them, but they were always civil with each other whenever Therese is around.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for you”

“I know you do, and I appreciate it. Importantly, she feels right for me” She says, still looking at the ring

“How could you know? She’s practically the only one you’ve been with since you’ve hit puberty?” He was laughing when she slapped him on the shoulder

“Well good luck T. I’m happy for you, I really am. The whole gang is. Whatever happens, we’d always be here for you” He says with a slight smile

Finally, she looks up at Dannie and gives him a big hug before they go their separate ways

There was a sudden feeling of uneasiness churning in her stomach. The talk with Dannie was not the least encouraging. _Am I ready? Is this what I really want? Is this what she wants? What if she says no? Come on Therese you can do this!_

Therese was hurrying to get home since she still has a lot to prepare. She has to cook dinner (well, order take-out and plate it nicely since she can barely cook eggs) spruce up the place with dim lit scented candles, rose petals, classical music, all the works you see in rom-com movies. _I’m such a cliché. _ When she got home, to her surprise, the lights were on. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, inaudible sounds coming out of the room. She cautiously walked towards the door to inspect. _Please be the tv, please be the tv, please be the tv. _She opened to door, to her dismay - the sounds unfortunately weren’t from the TV.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Therese shouts at a naked Joana whose legs were wrapped around a man she’s never seen in her life

“Therese! This is not what it looks like!” Joana pleads as she wraps the blanket around her body. Therese felt like the whole world just suddenly crashed on her shoulders. _This can’t be happening no no no no no!_

_“_Do you really expect me to believe that?! What’s your next excuse? It was just an accident?”

“Please let me explain Therese!” Joana was already balling by this time. Therese on the other hand could not produce a single tear, completely enraged she became as stiff as a rock.

“How long has this been going on???”

“…”

“I figured as much. I don’t even want to know.”

In her peripheral vision, she sees the random man who is still naked, reaching out his hand to her for a hand shake

“Hi, I’m Richard. Richard Semco” He introduces himself with a grin

They both shot angry glances at him

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW” Therese sneers at him

“Woah woah woah. No need to be hostile ladies” Richard raises his arms in defeat

“I don’t know if I’m more disappointed by the fact you cheated on me, or you cheated on me with a daft bastard.” Therese raises her voice and points at Richard

“Babe, you said you we’re single?” A wide-eyed Richard looks at Joana

“Dude! We literally have pictures together all around the apartment!” Therese points at the pictures to his direction

“Either you we’re too busy ripping each other clothes off to notice, or you’re really just that dumb!” Richard furrowed his eyebrows as if he was thinking of a math calculation

“Good news pal, she’s single now. She’s all yours” _Did that bastard just smile?_

“T-t-th-e-rese…” Joana attempted to croak out through her sobs

“Good bye Joana” Therese says while looking straight at Joana’s blood shut eyes

“T-Therese wait..,p-please…we c-can w-work it out…” The words were caught in Joana’s throat her words were barely audible. Therese spun around and went out the door faster than Joana can say sorry. 

. . . . .

** _Present Time_ **

Therese spent a lot of time writing songs during her 3 months of isolation after their break up. Most of her post break-up break songs were too ridiculously titled e.g. _Fuck you you fucking fuck, Dickhead, I’ll get you you cocksucker, _plus many more_. _Those obviously (fortunately) did not make the cut into becoming an actual song. The band strongly disagreed with her when she presented those ideas. Although, she has one in particular she swore she will perform if ever they cross paths again. 

A quick look to her bandmates, mouthing the words “Joana’s here” their mouths flew open in disbelief. They nodded their heads in silent agreement. They knew what to do.

Mona started the countdown, tapping her drumsticks together “a-one-a-two-a-one-six-four-five!” 

> _Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when_  
Our common goal was waiting for the world to end  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again

Therese feels most empowered when she’s on stage. Nothing was going distract her, not even Joana. Seeing her made her perform even harder.

> _Send you my love on a wire  
Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh  
From you_

They were on fire. Phil was channeling his Flea of Red Hot Chili Peppers bass face. Mona’s banging on her drums with reckless abandon. Dannie kept on jumping up and down while strumming away on his electric guitar. Therese never took her eyes off of her. Shivers went down Joana’s spine when their eyes met.

> _Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage  
Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

Abigail Gerhard came in just a minute after 645A started playing. She had listened to their demos a couple of times. She had an idea they were talented, but seeing them perform live confirms that they are _truly_ talented. She felt a sense of pride, which she does not feel often.

> _You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick, the past again_  
Send you my love on a wire  
Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh

The crowd was going crazy for them. They knew how to work the stage and they were hypnotizing. The whole club was dancing to the beat and having fun.

> _It's a mechanical bull, the number one  
You'll take a ride from anyone  
Everyone wants a ride, pulls away, ooh, from you_

The energy of the club never died down. They played a few more songs before they bid the crowd good night.

. . . . .

They’d already finished packing their instruments away and were just lounging at the green room to let everything sink in first before heading to the crowd outside.

Dannie’s walking back and forth “Mary, mother, and Joseph. This is by far, one of my favorite performance of ours, also the most nerve wracking! It’s like…fuck. I can’t even think of a word to perfectly describe it. You guys know what I mean?” he was talking animatedly and flung his arms in the air while uttering more gibberish only he could understand

There was a knock on the door. A stunning brunette clad in high heels and a free flowing black strapless dress came in. She sauntered towards the middle of the room “Hey guys! I’m Abigail Gerhard. I just want to personally say, you guys were amazing! I can tell that the crowd absolutely loved you! I know, I did! It was an absolute pleasure watching you all perform”

The Abigail Gerhard, owner of Gerhard’s was giving them a compliment. They are speechless. Good thing Phil was able to utter a few words before they completely forget how to talk “T-thank you so much Ms. Ger—” “Oh please, call me Abby” She smiles at them “Thank you so much, Abby” he corrected himself.

“I won’t keep you guys for long. Go out there have fun, enjoy the music, grab a drink. You all deserved it. Just wait for a call from Janice for the results. Bye-bye!” With that, Abby went out of the room 

“So Therese…” Mona was leaning on Therese’s shoulder while they are sat on the floor

“Hmmm…” Therese was staring at the wall opposite them

“Joana?” Therese stood up so quickly Mona lost her balance and fell on the floor

“Ow! Girl, I ain’t her. No need to hurt me” Mona was rubbing her temple while she props herself up

“Sorry…Can I lock myself in here until eternity?” She mocks a frown

“NO!” her bandmates whipped their heads towards her

“It’s been 2 years Therese. You’ve come a long way since you guys broke up. It’s time to face the music. Maybe that’s what you need. Closure. So you can truly move on” Phil chimes in

“Closure? Isn’t that thing only in movies? Besides, I’ve already moved on!” Mona was snickering on the side

“When was the last time you went out on a date Teddy bear? A real date? Not just some let’s go get some drinks-shag away-then never talk again-date?” Mona asks

“Hmmmph. Whatever.” Therese slumps on the couch in defeat

Dannie sat down beside her “Look T, we love you. You’re like our spoiled little sister who luckily we didn’t have the opportunity to bail out of prison…yet” This made everybody laugh, even Therese “We are not pressuring you into anything, just hear out what we have to say and think about it. Alright?” He gives her a reassuring smile

Oddly enough, Therese did not feel any strong emotion when she saw Joana. Not even anger, annoyance, or sadness, she was just surprised by the mere fact she’s there out of blue after 2 years. She did not feel like crying or throwing herself at her. Exactly the opposite. She felt indifferent, almost apathetic. _Maybe they’re right? Do I <strike>want</strike> need to talk to her? Closure?_

She just stood up and walked towards the door not wanting to think about anything for now. Halfway out, she turned to face her little family as she liked to call them “Come on, let’s get out there and celebrate! This is our night after all” She says with a huge grin “That’s the spirit! Woohoo!” Dannie cheers on excitedly as they all exit the room

. . . . .

An hour went by so quickly, they’ve received a lot of compliments and free drinks from the crowd _‘You were amazing!” ‘Are you on YouTube?’ ‘You guys were bomb! ‘That shit was lit!’_ She can feel her eyes getting heavy. The lack of sleep and adrenaline from today dwindling down. In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Joana talking with Abby by the bar. They made eye contact and Joana was now walking towards her. _Shit. Time to go. Closure-shmoshure. I’m too tired to deal with this right now, or ever._

“I’m gonna hit the sack guys. Do you mind keeping my guitar with you Dannie? I’ll just pick it up whenever”

“It’s late, I’ll drop you off” He was getting up from the table when Therese stopped him by the shoulder

“I can catch the train, my place is not too far”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. A short walk outside will do me good anyways - to help clear my mind. I’ll see you guys soon, hmwah!”

Therese weaved through the crowd, deciding by the last minute to exit through the back door in the hopes of losing Joana just in case she followed her. _I must be paranoid. _She was lighting the last of her cigarette as she was walking through the dark alley towards the main street. The hairs on her neck suddenly stood up when she heard a loud shriek nearby. _‘HELP!’ _She whipped her head, without second thought, she turned her heels and ran towards the sight of the locks of golden hair that shone brightly despite the dim lit street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anybody will send me death threats, I promise we'll get to meet Carol soon. Pinky swear!
> 
> Here's the song in this chapter:  
Black Sheep by Metric:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USfoTGFGARE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the time to update, yay!

Carol is a renowned commercial interior designer. She had her biggest break when she designed a restaurant for her friend a few years back which garnered a Michelin star when it opened – now it has three. After being featured in top interior magazines and receiving awards, she had been working non-stop. It was both a blessing and a curse. Currently working her biggest gig yet – designing rooms for a 15-storey hotel, she was still stuck in a meeting even though it was already past most people’s bed time (which was a norm in her schedule) Site visits in the morning, client meetings midday, to more site visits, meetings, site visits, meetings day after day. It’s a vicious cycle.

She refuses to lease an office space since she feels like she would completely fall into the life of the recluse if she did, fearing she might never leave the place. In turn, she would be hopping from different hotel lobbies or high-end bars to meet with clients then continue working in her home office at the end of the day.

She loved her job no doubt about it, but the workaholic lifestyle had affected her personal life immensely. She had not been in a serious relationship for ages. Simply because, she has no time and energy for it. She can barely even get the time to have a drink with Abby, her best friend since childhood. They have not seen each other for weeks now and it was gnawing at her. When they do get the chance to meet, Abby would often teasingly call her Shelly for being a “_cellcoholic”_ since her face would always be glued to her phone checking e-mails. 

The meeting felt like it was going on forever. The exhaustion, a sudden longing for company, and guilt was weighing on her. When it was finally over, she had decided give her best friend a surprise visit at Gerhard’s. 

. . . . .

Carol was able to find a parking spot a few blocks away. After stepping out of the car, she had an eerie feeling crawling under her skin. She scanned frantically her surroundings. There was just a couple walking across the street. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. She let out a sigh and then started walking. She could still feel that somebody was watching her. Feeling uneasy, she picked up her pace and clutched her bag across her chest.

She was only a few meters from the club. Everything happened so fast. She was crossing the street, when she reached the curb, a scrawny man who reeked of alcohol suddenly grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth with his hand, then pulled her into a dark alley. He slammed her hard against the wall, eliciting a loud muffled shriek from her. She had never felt so frightened in her life. He was pressing himself roughly against her and the stench of booze and cigarettes assaulting her nostrils was making it difficult for her to pull free as much as she tried. 

He was sniffing her hair and whispered into her ear “Yer a pretty lil thing aren’t ya” He turned to look at her whilst still keeping her mouth covered his hand “I bet ya won’t look so pretty anymore ‘fter I am done with ya” he said with a grimace and a chilling laugh. He was trying to kiss her neck. Carol shook her head violently and was able to free her mouth. “HELP!” she screamed with all the courage she could muster.

A sound of hurried footsteps came from the opposite direction. “OY! HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” A certain brunette was running towards them. She yanked the man away from her. “LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PERVERTED PIG!” Without warning, he punched the brunette on the face causing her to lose her balance and sent her cigarette flying into the air. Carol stood there frozen in shock. “Mind yer own business ya cunt!” He spat on the floor and turned to face Carol again with a devilish grin “So where were again missy” “OH. MY. GOD. You hit like a fucking girl!” He looked at her in confusion. She took off her jacket and threw it on the floor “Plus, you just made me lose my last cigarette so you just made this my business” She said while wiping the blood off her mouth. “AND NOBODY CALLS ME A CUNT!”

“Ya want some more young lady?!” He threatened. She just looked at him unfazed. “Suit yaself, ya asked for it” He swung his right arm which she dodged effortlessly. She countered with three quick blows to his face. Jab! Straight! Hook! She grabbed him by the neck, finishing the combo with a knee to his torso. The air on his lungs left his body and he fell hard on the cold wet floor.

Carol’s fear subsided and was watching the events unfold with astonishment. _Who is this woman? _She could not help but notice how stunning the brunette is. It was like watching the world in slow motion. The way her long brown hair swayed in the wind as she prepared to deliver her punch. How her biceps flexed after landing the blows. How her anger made her cheeks flush. And those dimples. My god those dimples when she laughed. Carol kicked herself for having such thoughts at such an awful moment. Maybe it wasn’t so awful. It was like heaven sent her a gift. _An angel, flung out of sp—_

“OY! GET UP! GET UP!” Carol’s thoughts were cut by the brunette’s screaming and kicking furiously at the boot of man.

“He’s already out like a light bulb” Carol said pointing at her assailant

“I checked his pulse, he’s still alive” the brunette quickly turned to Carol before proceeding to bother him again. The man was now wheezing as he regained consciousness.

“OY COME ON GET UP AND FIGHT ME!” She taunted him.

It was Carol’s turn to be confused. _What an odd girl this one._ He got up to his feet, looking hazily at the woman who was standing in a fighting stance. “I’m outta here ya fecking crazy bitch!” with that, he ran away nowhere to be seen. “YEAH THAT’S RIGHT. RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!”

The brunette’s face softened and looked at Carol with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes. Thank you…”

“Oh, I’m Therese by the way” She reached her hand out for a hand shake. She grimaced in pain when Carol shook it.

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry!” Carol’s eyes were wide with panic

“Nah, don’t worry about it. This is nothing” Therese waved her hand in the air “Let me walk you home”

“You don’t ha— “

“After what happened? Not happening. I insist” She said sternly

“You’re such a sweetheart. My car is parked only a few blocks from here”

“I’ll walk you to your car then” Therese smiled. She picked up her jacket and flung it on her shoulder “Lead the way mademoiselle” she said with a failed attempt at a French accent which made Carol giggle

They walked silently while stealing glances at each other until they reached her car. _She’s breath taking. _Carol thought to herself.

“Why don’t I drop you off Therese. It’s already late and it’s the least I can do”

“I’m not getting inside a stranger’s car. That’s how you get murdered!” Therese was feigning panic

“What??” Carol was offended

“You still haven’t told me your name silly” she said with a smirk

“Oh sorry” Carol looked at the floor blushing from embarrassment “It’s Carol” she said with a smile while looking at Therese’s eyes

“It’s lovely to meet you in a very unlovely circumstance Carol” Carol laughed

“Haha! It is quite ridiculous isn’t it? Come now, get in the car and let’s get you home”

“Aren’t you gonna give me a candy bar first before asking me to get in the car?” Therese teased

“I have a bag of Mars bars in the back seat I usually hand out to delinquents like you” she teased back while opening the car door for Therese

“My favorite!” Therese winked at Carol before hopping in

Carol was buckling her seatbelt while asking Therese for her address. In return she was answered by light snores coming from the passenger seat. Carol looked at her with such adoration. _This girl is something else. An angel. Flung out of Space. _She tried waking her up but to no avail. Not wanting to bother the angel beside her any longer, she decided to bring her home with her instead.

. . . . .

Trying to get a groggy 100-pound woman up to her apartment was no easy task. _This isn’t how I imagined it would be like bringing a gorgeous woman home. _She almost dropped Therese when she tried to get her out of the car. The sudden jolt woke her up for a fraction of a second and was able to step out of the car herself before falling asleep again. Carol was able to catch her before her face fell on the floor. _This woman sleeps like a log! _She wrapped Therese’s arms by her shoulder. Therese nuzzled her nose against Carol’s neck. The close proximity from the brunette was making the task at hand more difficult. She can feel her hot breath tickling her skin. It was intoxicating! She was fumbling trying to walk with Therese like that. _She will be the death of me. Both literally and metaphorically! _By some miracle they were able to make it up the apartment, only falling on the floor twice and the whole process barely woke Therese up.

Carol settled her in the guest bedroom. She was contemplating on whether she should change Therese’s clothes into something more comfortable. She decided against it not wanting her to freak out the next morning. Instead, took the brunette’s boots and socks off and tucked her in under the covers. She cleaned her face with a towel, warm water and soap. She stepped out to the kitchen and got an ice pack. As she placed it gently on Therese’s face, the brunette groggily swatted it away “hnnnggg is cold” Carol couldn’t help but laugh “Well then. That’s that” She placed the ice pack on the bedside table and got up to leave. Before stepping out of the room, she took one last look at her “Good night angel” smiled and then closed the door.

Carol would have a hard time getting some sleep tonight but she did not mind. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing super smash brothers (which I suck at BIG TIME) with my brother. My fiery desire to kick his ass wherein I failed miserably was the inspiration for this chapter. Is that weird?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter finally!
> 
> I apologize if I made any of you wait longer than expected. Things life related had been crazy lately I had to go AWOL. Trying to be an adult is hard! I feel like I'd hit a wall while writing this chapter but I still hope you guys will like it :)

Therese woke up with the sun seeping through the curtains. The duvet felt like clouds on her skin as her head rested on marshmallow-y pillows. ‘_Really Therese, again?’ _For two consecutive days, she finds herself waking up in somebody else’s home. Although this time, she is quite aware of the circumstance. Feeling embarrassed (a first in a long time) for passing out last night, she is afraid to leave the bedroom. The velvety bed making it even harder for her to get up. The smell of coffee seeped through the crack underneath the door flooding her nostrils. It is time to get up after all. _‘Should I stay for coffee? Why am I even thinking of inviting myself in. No no no. I had already embarrassed myself too much. I’ll just grab my stuff and bid adieu’_

She left the bedroom following the smell of coffee leading to the kitchen. There she found Carol fumbling around the stove. Therese could feel her heart beat faster by the sight in front of her. To say that Carol is stunning is an understatement. Even just clad in a simple shirt, yoga pants, apron, and hair tied to a bun, she is breathtaking. She now felt stupid for being so hazy last night, acting like an idiot and embarrassing herself in front of a blonde goddess. Carol saw her and greeted her a good morning and invited her to join her for coffee. _‘Maybe I could stay for coffee after all’_

. . . . .

Carol barely had any sleep. She spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about her guardian angel sleeping soundly in the next room. _‘This isn’t like you Carol’ _She checked the clock, it was past 6 in the morning. She decided to get up and at least start being productive. She was rummaging through her fridge to check what she could possibly cook for the two of them _‘That is if she even wants to stay for breakfast’_. Carol had been too engrossed in her work (pretty much all the time) the last time she did groceries was almost 3 weeks ago. ‘_Just my luck’. _Good thing there’s a small 24hour deli just two blocks away from her apartment. She stepped out and got a carton of eggs, vegetables, coffee, and a bottle of Bailey’s. She was feeling too nervous she was going to have her coffee – Irish.

By the time she got back, she picked out a pair of jeans and shirt that’s a bit too small on her that she can let Therese wear in case she wanted to shower. _‘I am not over thinking this am I?’ _She busied herself tidying her place up, but there isn’t much to clean. She keeps everything spick and span she just ended up rearranging things. _‘Fuck It’ _She put on an apron, started making Irish coffee, and busied herself in the kitchen instead. Few moments later, Therese was already awake and was approaching her. “Good morning! Come join me for coffee” Carol said with a smile. She already had two.

. . . . .

Therese sat at one of the stools by the counter as Carol poured her a cup of coffee. “Would you like some creamer and sugar with that?” “No thank you, I take my coffee as it is” “Ah, just like you - bold” Carol said with a wink. Therese was taken by surprise and almost choked on her coffee. Carol told Therese she could freshen up in the guest bathroom while she makes brunch for the two of them and that she already set aside clothes she could loan. Therese tried to politely say no but was convinced otherwise. _‘Who could say no to her?’ _“Oh, Therese” _‘The way she says my name feels like honey in my ears’ _“I want to say thank you for what you did last night. Who knows what could have happened if you weren’t there. Also, you look like a rock star by the way” Carol said with a smirk. A bit confused, Therese just replied with a smile before going to the bathroom. She did her best not to scream when she looked at the mirror. There was a bruise forming on her left cheek and she has a small cut on her lip _‘Oh boy. The whole gang’s gonna have a field day with this one’_

. . . . .

Therese felt a hundred times better after taking a shower. It’s not often she gets to use a bathroom that’s almost as big as her bedroom with water pressure stronger than Niagara Falls. To be in Carol’s clothes was the cherry on top. Carol handed her an ice pack for her bruise. They spent some time talking while having spinach and artichoke omelette prepared by Carol. Therese had a hard time holding back making _foodgasm_ moans because it was so good. "That would be the herbed Feta. It brought the omelette together." Carol explained. Besides being a great cook, Therese found out that Carol is a commercial interior designer which would explain why her apartment looked like it came from a magazine. It was very spacious, glass windows from the floor all the way up to the high ceiling giving away an unobstructed view of the New York skyline. Everything was white from the curtains, countertops, couch with a few blue and yellow plush pillows for contrast. There were abstract paintings hung on the walls which gave the place a pop of color. Potted plants and flowers adorned the living area giving the place a sense of warmth and coziness.

“Your apartment Carol I’m gonna be frank…HOLY SHITCAKES. Right here in Williamsburg, by the East River Park. Phew.” Carol is amused by Therese’s antics and language

“Thank you, but it sure does get lonely sometimes living here alone and I barely get any form of company that is not work related” _‘Hmmm…So she’s single…’_

“I don’t believe it for a second that a stunning woman like you is alone”

“Oh please” Carol was blushing “A woman like me barely has the time for romance”

“I was wond-“ A stout caramel colored fur ball of cuteness was pitter pattering excitedly towards them “YOU HAVE A CORGI?” Therese’s eyes widened like a child given cotton candy for the first time. 

“Hi Honey!” Carol picked up the corgi “This is Igor, the only company I have here” Igor was licking Carol’s face whilst she was talking “Oof, somebody’s excited”

“Can I?” Therese’s eyes were still wide and filled with excitement

“Knock yourself out” Carol said with a smile as she brought Igor to the floor

“HI IGOR!!” Instead of kneeling down to pet Igor like any normal person would do, Therese lied down giving Igor all the access he needed to bombard Therese with licks and kisses

“What an odd girl you are” Carol happily muttering to herself

“Somebody needs to go out for a walk” Carol interrupted them. Both Igor and Therese looked at her with such doe eyes she thought she was going to die of cuteness

“Can I come?” Therese asked shyly

“With the way he’s been going at you, I bet he’d be disappointed if you didn’t come” With that, she gave Therese another wink

. . . . .

The weather outside was not too hot to break a sweat or too cold to wear a jacket. It was just right. Igor was having a blast bouncing around his fluffy rear, saying hi to other doggos, picking up sticks and whatnots.

“Therese, where did you learn to beat up somebody like that?”

“I spent a lot of time kickboxing before. Somebody suggested it to me as it was a great way to vent out all of my frustrations and stress. I still go, just not as often anymore”

That somebody was Miriam whom she met at a bar. She introduced Therese to kickboxing during the time she was trying to get over Joana. It helped her release all the anger boiling inside of her. For a time, they were _bed buddies_. An unexpected friendship grew between the two which terminated their _arrangement_ as things started to become awkward. They are still good friends, no doubt, just without the extras.

“How can a small girl like you harbor that much frustration?”

“…uhmm” Therese was hesitant to answer. Carol sensing she might’ve hit a nerve, impulsively reached her hand over to Therese’s

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer” Carol said with a shy smile

Sharing anything with someone she just met would usually take a while. But with Carol, all of her defenses are down “I had my heart broken. I got cheated on. I know I know, how cliché” Therese tried to faint a laughter to try and lighten the mood. “I will not bore you with the details, it happened years ago” Carol’s hand was still on top of hers. Therese’s tummy was starting to feel woozy like that feeling you get when you were a kid and your crush tells them they like you.

Carol was looking at her “Whoever that is, it’s their loss and they’re dumb enough to give you up for the taking…if you still are” Carol squeezed her hand before letting go

_‘And you tell me I’m bold?’ _Therese thought. 

Igor was already panting and drooling all over. “Are you tired baby boy? I bet you are! You’ve been running around like a madman!” Carol picked him up and smothered him in kisses. Therese never wanted to be a dog so bad during that moment.

. . . . .

Therese went straight to bathroom when they got back to Carol’s apartment. Carol noticed Therese’s phone ringing on the coffee table by the couch. She picked it up with only the intention to give it to Therese _‘Hmmm…I wonder who Dannie is. A boyfriend perhaps?’ _Carol felt her heart sink a little _‘I could not possibly be jealous now could I? she did not mention she was seeing anybody? Did she? Did I miss it?’ _She heard Therese step out of the bathroom and called out for her

“Hey Therese, I think your boyfriend is calling you” she said nonchalantly as she gave Therese her phone

“Boyfriend?” Therese looked at her phone to see who’s calling “Oh it’s, Dannie…Hello?” Therese made hand gestures signaling she was going to step out to the balcony to excuse herself for a moment

“Hey T! I was thinking of dropping off your guitar later around 4 then I could give you a ride to your work later”

She looked at her watch, it was already well past 2 “Fffff…yeah sure! That’d be great! I’ll already be home by then”

“You’re not home? Where the hell are you again?”

“You’d be happy to know that this time I know where I am. I’m in Williamsburg” She stuck her tongue out as if Dannie will see it

“Fine. Alright T. Details. Later. See ya in a bit, bye!”

“See ya, bye” She wanted to scream realizing the day with Carol is almost coming to an end

Spending time with Carol made her forget about reality. She completely forgot that there is such a thing called work. Therese swore to herself that if they got the gig at Gerhard’s, she will quit her part time job as a bartender in a heartbeat. With a newfound conviction, Therese went back inside and found Carol playing fetch with Igor.

“Carol, thank you for being a wonderful host but I kinda need to leave. Adulting calls, I forgot that I will sadly be bartending tonight”

“How rude of me, I did not even ask you if you have any affairs for the day instead I holed you in here with me and Igor”

“I would not have spent the day any other way” Therese said sincerely

“Let me and Igor give you a ride home. I was supposed to give you one last night, the offer still stands” Igor was jumping up and down

“Uhmmm…Alright, I live just by Bushwick anyways” at this point Therese would stretch every moment she could just to spend more time with Carol

Therese picked up the rest of her stuff and off they went

. . . . .

Gen, her roommate, was lounging by the couch reading her musical sheets when Therese got home. She looked like what people would often classify as a _hipster. _She had long fiery red hair and slight freckles on her cheeks. They’ve known each other all the way back from university. Gen is currently part of an orchestra of an upcoming Broadway show. Their usual routine lately would be: Gen will leave in the morning for rehearsals, Therese would be off late in the afternoon for work so they barely see each other. It was a pleasant surprise to see Gen home, as much as she does not want to admit it, Therese misses Gen’s company sometimes.

“Hiya Gen” Therese plumped down by the extra space on the couch beside Gen

“Don’t you like me as a roommate anymore?” Gen was still reading her sheets

“Say what now?”

“I know we don’t see each other much, at least I still go home”

Therese smacked her on the knee “Ha-ha. You’re real clever aren’t you”

Gen stopped reading to look at Therese and ended up laughing her tits off “Y-y-your f-face Therese, it’s…y-you look…hahaha!”

“Thank you for your loving concern”

Gen swiftly took her phone out and took a photo of Therese “I can’t wait to send this to everybody!”

“You bitch!” Therese was tackling Gen on the couch trying to pry the phone from her while in a fit of giggles

There was a knock on the door

“That must be Dannie, I’ll go get it” Therese said

Dannie was stood by the door in his signature plaid shirt and boots

“Damn Therese! You look like you’ve been hit by a truck!” His comment made Gen laugh even harder  
“You should’ve seen the other guy, haha!”

“I believe you. I’ve seen you spar with Miriam. I wouldn’t dare get on your bad side. What happened to you anyways?” Dannie said as he shuffled his way in

Therese recounted all of the events to her two friends. It was hard to spare any details since the two bombarded her with questions even if she is still not done answering the previous one. Their reactions were a mixture of concern, amusement, and hilarity. Therese’s phone won’t stop pinging. Gen stuck true to her words. She sent Therese’s picture to the band’s group chat where she is a part of. Gen had been sharing to the group what Therese was saying like pay-per-view. By the time Therese was done telling her story, everyone in their circle is updated on the current events. Just like what any good friend would do, the two wanted to stalk Carol online. With their phones ready, they asked Therese a few more questions

“What’s her last name?”

“…”

“You don’t know?!” Gen stared at her intently

“For the record, I did not tell her mine either. It’s a weird thing to ask anyone, _hey what’s your last name_” Therese said in her defense

“Fine fine…fair enough” Gen said in defeat

“She’s a commercial interior designer! Try Google!” Therese said excitedly

“I just Googled Carol commercial interior designer…it’s not really that helpful there’s like a bunch of interior designers named Carol” Dannie said while still doing his best looking for Carol

“Scratch the idea of stalking her online. When will you see her again?” Gen asked

“What?”

“What do you mean what? The way you spoke about her sounded like you had a really great time”

“Ermmm…I don’t know”

“You don’t know?”

“You did not ask for her number, asked her out or anything??”

“…no” Therese was so filled with Carol’s presence she could barely function properly “I was about to but then Igor, her dog, I got too excited. Instead of asking her out, I laid on the floor and played with Igor”

“Geez Therese. She’s is something else isn’t she?”

“She is…she definitely is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to share that I've just seen Where'd You Go, Bernadette yesterday and my God, Cate Blanchett is *ovaries explode*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't want to keep any of you longer so here's a new chapter :D  
I was afraid of coming off too cliché. Let me know what you think! <3

It had been days since Therese had met Carol. Correction: Sweet, agonizing, long, wondrous, and productive days since Therese had met Carol. If it were to be a pick-up line, Carol’s legs would be _hela _toned right now since she’d been running like Husain Bolt training for the Olympics in Therese’s mind. Her little family’s been a great help reminding her of Carol since they won’t stop making fun of her, saying that a love bug had bit her in the bum. Speaking of bums, her not having any idea on how to reach Carol had been bumming her out. Sure, she knows where Carol lives, but knocking on her door unexpectedly without any excuse would be weird. She could return the clothes Carol loaned her and use it as an excuse. But truth be told, afraid of losing Carol’s scent on it, she has not washed it yet and had no intention to, nor returning it. _‘Therese is now officially both weird and creepy!’ _Moana poked at her during one of their band meetings.

Despite being dejected, she transferred all of her emotions the best way she knew how - into song writing. Immediately coming home from work the day she met Carol, she spent on hours end writing everything running in her head. Therese runs multiple online platforms for her music. She is mostly active on Instagram since it’s the easiest to maintain and she has a decent amount of following. She’d usually post short covers of songs, clips of some of her originals, instrumentals, and even some kickass beats on her favorite Akai MPK Mini. She was able to post a new clip on her Instagram and it goes like: 

> It feels like a different night  
You're right in sight you're on my mind  
Just a sec, maybe I could walk right over to you  
Keep staring back like that 

> Come and stay the night you seem like you could treat me right  
and you could be the kind of girl  
That sends me swirling into life  
I've found that I could be impulsive just if I could find the time  
and if you've got that time, then i got that time, baby girl

Whenever she creates new content for her page, Therese always put her phone on silent to prevent any interruption. Halfway through recording a new video, there were loud knocks on the door accompanied with a rampant buzzing of the doorbell. She checked her phone and was alarmed she had 8 missed calls from Phil so it might be him at the door.

“Hold your horses! I’m coming!” It was a pleasant surprise to see the whole gang on the other side of the door. 

“Teepee!” Mona never runs out of nicknames for her. 

“I had been calling you, why aren’t you answering?” Phil sounds a little bit annoyed.

“Sorry Phil, I was making new content” Therese replied. Everyone was talking over each other, Therese was having a hard time understanding what they were trying to say. “Hold up! Can somebody, not everybody, explain what’s going on?”

Phil cleared his throat and exchanged excited looks with everyone before setting his eyes on a very confused Therese “I got a call from Janice, the manager at Gerhard’s this morning and guess what…WE GOT IN!” 

Everyone was throwing punches in the air screaming joy except for Therese who’s too dumbfounded to function. “Earth to Therese? Hellooo?” Dannie was waving his hand in front of Therese. Therese was now crying waterfalls. Nobody expected a reaction like this from her, neither did Therese. “These are tears of joy I assure you all” she said while smiling and wiping tears off her face. Years, people had been trying to bring them down. Some would say they are not talented enough and they would not make it. Joana was not that supportive as one would have expected. Therese felt like somehow, she had just proved everyone wrong. 

“This calls for a celebration!” Therese exclaimed

“Drinks. Music. Dancing. Later. Tonight” Dannie suggested

“Later? Why wait later? We do it right now!” Phil slammed his hand on the table

“Amen!” Mona said while raising her hands in the air

“But first…I am quitting my job! It’s a double celebration” Therese said and this earned more cheers from the gang

. . . . .

They went out first to their favorite place, Fette Sau to have dinner and a few beers. They go there too often they have sort of developed a routine. The ladies are responsible for looking for a table while the men order food. Everybody was feeling fortuitous they spent the entire dinner in all smiles and laughter going around the table. 

After dinner they went to Kinfolk 90 to continue their celebration. They’ve settled on one of the tables upstairs so that it wouldn’t be too loud and crowded. Gen followed together with Jeff, a guy she had been recently dating. Mona and Dannie could not help it _“My name is Jeff!” _They felt the need to imitate the meme. It’s the first time the group met Jeff. As per tradition, they’ll play _Never Have I Ever _whenever somebody introduces someone new to get to know more about them. Therese was relieved she isn’t the one in the hot seat for a change. “I’ll go get us some drinks, on me!” Therese cheerily volunteered.

As somebody who can handle her alcohol pretty well, she felt woozy when the air smelled like pear and freesia when she got to the bar. Her heart started to beat faster as the scent got stronger. “Therese?” The familiar deep sultry voice sent shivers down her spine. _It can’t be. _She spun around “Carol?” _To all the gods up there listening right now, thank you!_ Carol was looking absolutely stunning in a deep black v-neck shirt, skinny black jeans, black heels, and a satin orange paisley kimono suit to finish the look. 

“Wow! It’s wonderful seeing you! What are you doing here?” Carol gave her a lingering hug. If it went any longer Therese would have probably fainted

“Hey Therese, what can I get ya?” Jeanette, the bartender butted in giving Therese a little bit of time to catch her breath

“The usual please Jeanette, thank you”

“Guuuurl, if you mean the whole bar by ‘_usual’ _you know I can’t give you that. You’ve practically ran us out dry once! Haha!”

Therese was staring wide eyed at Jeanette dumbfoundedly hoping she’d get the hint that a gorgeous blonde was in front of her. Luckily, she did.

“I’m just pulling your leg! What about your lady friend?”

“Scotch please, on the rocks” Carol said graciously

“Coming right up!” Jeanette handed them their drinks “It’s on the house Carol. I’ll have somebody send the rest of the drinks upstairs Therese” Jeanette gave her a sly wink before stepping away.

“I guess it’s safe to assume you come here often?” Carol asked her curiously

“That obvious?” Therese said with a slight chuckle “This is one of the few places my friends and I go to, so we come here a lot. What brings you here though?” 

“I’m slight embarrassed to say I haven’t been out in a long time. It’s a first for me here actually. My best friend kinda coerced me into going out, so here I am” 

“I would’ve definitely remembered you if I’ve seen you here” Carol’s cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink

“Carol! There you are!” A shrieking voice came out of nowhere. Therese was too enthralled by Carol’s piercing blue eyes she barely noticed that the person who was giving Carol a hug was Abby Gerhard

“Abby, I’d like you to meet Therese, she’s the one who rescued me.” "Therese, this is Abby, my best friend"

“645-A!” Abby said a little too loud. That’s when it sunk into Therese that Carol’s best friend is Abby_._

“You two know each other?” Carol asked

Abby answered “She didn’t tell you? Your knight right here is a musician. Their band 645-A just got a spot at the club.” “That explains why the name Therese sounded so familiar when you were telling me your incident. It all makes sense now!” at this point Abby was talking to herself

“Congratulations! Why didn’t you tell me?” Carol turned to Therese pretending to be offended

“I guess it just did not come up” Therese shrugged

“Ha! I wonder why?” Abby winked at Carol

*Juice by Lizzo starts playing in the background *

“This is my jam!” Therese excitedly shrieks “Come let’s dance!” within a matter of seconds Therese was already at the dance floor. 

“I swear that girl has an attention span of a squirrel. When she saw Igor while we were having breakfast at home, she halted our conversation so she could play with him”

“YOU SLUT!” Abby slapped Carol on the shoulder “You just said she saved your damsel in mistress ass. You never mentioned anything about her spending the night at yours!”

“N-N-N-O IT’S NOT—”

“Carol’s getting the v!”

“I SWEAR NOTHI—”

“Can I get a high five!”

Carol yanked Abby’s arm down “Jesus Abby! Nothing happened alright?”

“If you say soooo…but somebody clearly has a crush” Abby raised her eyebrows at her best friend

“You’re unbelievable” A smile escaped from Carol’s lips

Carol stayed by the bar watching Therese mouthing every single word to the song while dancing. Therese had this contagious energy about her that draws people in. The crowd around her was starting to build up. When Therese lets loose, _she lets loose_. Carol could not stop following Therese hips as it bounces to beat. When their eyes met, Therese threw an imaginary Lasso at Carol and was inviting her by pulling her in. Carol shook her head and waved her hands in the air in front of her. It was a horrible decision. A young man with short curly hair is now dancing with her. They were dancing to close to one another as they sway and dance to the music. _If only looks could kill_.

“Damn Carol! you look like you’re about to murder someone!”

“Huh?” Carol looked at her best friend

“To be fair she did technically ask you to dance with her. You’re such a fucking nitwit to say no to your crush”

“Oh stop it you! Although, I am a nitwit” Carol was mocking a frown

Abby excused herself to smoke a cigarette outside. By the time the song was already finished the crowd at the dancefloor was already heavy. Carol could not spot Therese anywhere. _Maybe she already left with him. _This made Carol’s heart sink. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered to see that it was Therese yet it sunk once more to see she was with the curly haired young man.

“Carol this is Dannie, Dannie this is Carol.”

_ ‘Dannie..Dannie..oh Dannie! The one who called Therese back at the apartment…The boyfriend.’ _Carol thought in her head

“Hi Dannie! You must be the boyfriend” Carol tried to sound as politely as she could as she reached her hand for a handshake

“OH NO! Yikes! I’d never be her boyfriend!” Dannie was fake gagging

“Excuse me? Like I’d want you as a boyfriend!” Therese clapped back

“Haha! Come on T, you know I did not mean it like that” Danny squeezed her shoulder

“I’m sorry! You two just seem so close” Carol tried to hide her face in embarrassment

“No worries. We’ve been best friends for so long now. Although, we kissed once back in college I almost puked my guts out. It was like kissing my own sister. Gross!” Danny laughed heartily

Therese kicked Dannie on the foot

“Ow! What’d you do tha- oh. Shit.” Dannie scratched the back of his head “Anyways, I’m gonna go head back to the gang now. It was nice to meet you Carol!” With that, Dannie was gone. Therese was relieved to see Carol was laughing. Carol took out a piece of paper and placed it in Therese’s palms, their skin grazing which felt like an eternity.

“I’m going to go find Abby. You get back to your friends, I’m sure they miss you. It was lovely seeing you again Therese” Carol gave Therese a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping away

Therese stood frozen in her spot as she watched Carol gracefully walk out the door. She brought her hand up to slowly caress the warmth on her cheek. She turned her attention to the piece of paper resting on her other hand. It was a sleek white card with a gold border and minimalistic black print: Carol Aird Interior Design. It contained Carol’s contact information. Handwritten on the top was her personal phone number. She flipped it over and her smile grew coast to coast. 

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the song featured in this chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeW-AQRhqXI
> 
> Sidenote:  
Cate Blanchett and Rooney Mara are reuniting on a Guillermo del Toro film 'Nightmare Alley'!!!  
I'm not sure if it's final but I think it is (I hope it is) It's pretty exciting!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it

“Carol?...Carol?”

“…” Carol was dazing blankly at the window

“Carol!”

“Huh? Yes. Sorry Mr. Simmons. Yeah. I’ll have the revised designs emailed to you right away”

“Great! I don’t want to keep you any longer. Clearly you have other things to do. Thank you for your time. I’ll keep in touch”

They stood up, shook hands, and Mr. Simmons went his way while Carol stayed at the hotel bar to grab a drink. 

Not one known to be unprofessional, especially in front of Mr. Simmons - one of New York City’s esteemed restaurateurs and her biggest client, she made herself look like a fool during their meeting earlier. She lost count how many times he had to call her attention. She’d been tapping her fingers incessantly on the table as if she was waiting for something. Well, she is waiting for something, particularly waiting for someone. Carol had been checking her phone every 2 minutes. Therese had not called or even sent her a casual text message yet. If there’s one thing she is known for, it is for being an overthinker. _Was I too forward? Was that a dumb move? Did I do something wrong? _ _Does she even like girls? Does she like me? Would she like me? _ Before she goes completely insane she decided to call Abby.

“Hey there hot shot! What’s up?”

“Oh Abby…I’m a mess! I made myself look like a fool in front of Mr. Simmons. My mind had been so distracted. Therese has not called me yet or or or texted! I’m going to break the home button of my phone checking notifications. If I feel a small vibration or hear a buzz, there’s nothing! I’m sure I gave her my card. Maybe my number on the card is wrong. Is it? Oh no. Then I would need to update my card. I also wrote ‘My, Angel’ on it. What if I scared her away? What if she doesn’t even like girls? What if –”

“Carol! Geez! Slow down!” Abby was laughing on the other side

“What are you laughing at? This is a serious matter!”

“Oh Carol. It hasn’t been 24 hours since you gave her your number woman! Stop panicking” Abby was still laughing

“It feels like an eternity” Carol was toying with the drink in her hand

“To answer one of your million questions, I’m sure she likes girls”

“How do you know?” Carol was feeling down

“You must be forgetting I’m a walking breathing gaydar sent from the future”

Carol was now laughing

“Babe, she’ll call. She’ll be dumb not to”

. . . . .

“Therese are you dumb?!” Gen was scolding Therese “You lost her card?!”

“NO! Of course not!”

“Why would you even joke about something like that? On top of it all, why haven’t you called her yet?!”  
“It’s uhmmm…coz…uhmmm…”  
“Spill!”  
“I’m nervous okay! I guess I needed an excuse to not call her just yet? I don’t know what to say. I’m afraid words won’t come out of my mouth once she picks up the phone. Or worse, I’d say something stupid like ‘Hey Carol are you a pig? Because you’re such a babe!’”

Therese took a lot of security measures to not lose the card. She took a picture if it. Saved it on her cloud. Saved it as a file on her computer. If given the time she would have it laminated or framed. Hell, she’d even get a security deposit box and that will be its only content. She settled with pinning it together with her string of polaroid pictures in her room. 

“I never thought I’d ever see the day again. The mighty Therese, nervous? About a girl?” Gen raised her eyebrows

“Shut up. I do have her number saved though. I’ve been staring at it for hours!””

“Here, let me help you” Gen snatched the phone right out of Therese’s hand and pressed Carol’s number

“What the actual fuck Gen!” Therese was dumbfounded she barely caught her phone when Gen tossed it back to her

“You’ll be thanking me later. I’m off to rehearsals. Hmwah!” Therese threw a pillow at her but it only hit the door as it closed

** _Ring…ring…ring…_ **

Therese was furiously tapping her feet and biting her fingernails

** _Ring…ring…ring…_ **

Just as she was about to hang up, Carol picked up

“…H-hello? Carol?”

. . . . .

Carol was in a middle of a site visit when she felt her back pocket vibrate. Not sure if it was just the heavy machinery around her or her mind playing tricks on her again, she did not check it immediately. It won’t stop vibrating it finally caught her attention. Her palms became sweaty when she whipped her phone out and saw that it was an unknown number calling her. She excused herself and stepped outside to answer it.

“…H-hello? Carol?” She immediately recognized by the voice it was Therese. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. _Alright Carol play it cool._

“Hi this is Carol; may I know who is calling?” 

“Hey Carol! It’s Therese…Therese Belivet” Carol bit her fist to contain herself from shrieking of excitement.

“Hi Therese! To what do I owe this pleasure Ms. Belivet?” Carol said enthusiastically

“I uhhh…”

“Carol! We need your opinion regarding the wall paneling by the hall” Frank, her contractor couldn’t pick a better time to interrupt her.

“Sorry Therese, I’m currently in the middle of a site visit, they’re calling for me”  
“Oh. I uhhh. Shit. Sorry. I should be the one apologizing for calling unexpectedly”

“Oh please. I’ve been surrounded by men all day, hearing your voice was a pleasant surprise” _It’s what I’ve been waiting for the whole day!_

“Before I go, would you like to go out for dinner with me Therese? I haven’t been able to thank you properly for what you did for me the other night” _I could think of other ways to thank you. Carol keep it together!_

“YES! Ehem. Y-yes. I would love to go dinner with you” Therese answered within a millisecond

“How does tomorrow sound?” Carol was stomping on the floor excitedly in her high heels

“Fantastic!”

“I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“I’ll be right here waiting”

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

“Can’t wait!”

_Well that’s that_

Carol was practically skipping going back inside. She made a mental note to cancel all her appointments for tomorrow.

. . . . .

The whole gang was at her apartment on the day of her dinner with Carol. She can’t blame them for being invested (probably too invested) in her development with Carol. They had been with her through her heartbreak, her downfall, and now that she’s slowly getting back up, she’s never been more grateful to have them in her life. 

She spent hours getting ready for her _date _if it is a date, she doesn’t want to assume. Mona was plucking her eyebrows while Gen was rummaging through her closet to pick a suitable outfit. Gen kept on complaining as she shoved clothes around “Don’t you have anything else to wear besides these sad monotonous colors? ‘Why do you have lots of leather jackets? Do you even wear a dress? What the hell is this? Do you even have a nice pair of bra? Oh right you don’t wear one. Why don’t you wear one?!’ Finally giving up, she went to her own closet instead where she got a black dress with short sleeves, a neckline that shows the right amount of cleavage, fits perfectly at the torso but flows perfectly right above the knee. “This will go perfectly with your leather jacket and high heel boots!” Gen said feeling proud of herself.

Dannie and Phil were out in the living room drinking beer and watching TV while waiting for the girls to finish. 

“Gentlemen! We proudly present to you, Therese 2.0!” Mona made drum roll sounds as she introduced Therese

“Shit! You actually look like a woman!” Dannie wolf whistled

“Fuck off Dannie! Phil how do I look?”

“Unrecognizable…but in a good way” Phil gave her a wink

“I want to take your picture!” Gen said  
“Oh come on Gen, this isn’t prom”

“It took us hours to make you look pretty. Now go stand in the corner and smile!”

“Geez mom! Alright alright!” 

“Ooooh someone’s in trouble!” her bandmates were making fun of her

Carol called to let her know she’s near. Therese said she’ll meet her downstairs.

“Have fun Therese” Phil gave her a quick hug and good luck “and don’t forget to use protection!”

“I’m leaving! Bye!”

. . . . .

Carol’s Range Rover pulled up right in time when Therese walked out. Carol stepped out of her vehicle. The first thing Therese noticed was how Carol’s dark jeans was deliciously hugging her in all the right places. She was wearing a white shirt, a black casual suit, and red stilletos. _How can she look so simple and elegant at the same time?_

“You look amazing Therese” Carol mentioned as she hugged Therese_. _  
“So do you, Carol” Therese said while trying to hide her blush

“Shall we?” Carol said as she opened the door for Therese

. . . . .

They sat in comfortable silence on their way to the restaurant. They would steal glances from each other every now and then causing them to blush and giggle like high school students. Carol let Therese be the DJ, which she happily obliged. They listened to Raveena the rest of the way.

They went to Serra at Eataly Flatiron. When they got there, the sun was about to set. The hues of orange and yellow nestled beautifully on the vibrant foliage of autumn leaves that adorned the whole rooftop. “Carol, this place is really beautiful” Therese was basking the scenery around her. Carol was looking at Therese the whole time and smiled “Yes. Really beautiful.”

They spent hours talking about anything and everything their food got cold with both of them barely taking any bites. Therese found out that Carol was originally from Seattle but their family moved to New York when she was younger. She was never really that close to her parents since they were often away. She would the often spend her time at the neighbors, where she met Abby. They grew up together, they became inseparable ever since. She also has a brother - Harge, who is now a big shot lawyer and is getting married soon. Therese would even ask mundane things just to get to know Carol better. ‘What’s your favorite color? Food? Film? Music?’ ‘Red. Lasagna. B-movies. Jazz.’ ‘Most important question of them all, how’s Igor?’ This elicited a small laughter for Carol ‘He definitely misses you’

Therese has a difficult time trusting anybody but with Carol it was easy. She shared with her that she grew up in North Carolina. Her dad was a navy man and her mother left them when she was younger. ‘He always made sure I feel complete, that I’m not missing out on anything, even though we are an incomplete family and I love him for that.’ He was the one who taught her how to play the guitar and is the biggest influence in her affinity for music. ‘He eventually remarried when I was a teenager to a lovely woman, Martha. They had one kid, my adorable little sister Natalie. He is now retired and still happily living in North Carolina’. It wasn’t until she turned 18 when she moved to New York.

The guests in the restaurant started to thin out. They took it as their que to get up and leave. 

As they were walking towards the car, they heard live music coming from one of the bars. A huge poster was plastered on the window ‘Open Mic Night.’ Therese asked Carol if she wanted to check it out. Carol nodding, Therese grabbed her hand and guided both of them inside to the first available table she saw. 

“Therese, why is it that your band is called 645-A?”

“When the band first got together, we’d usually hang out and get drunk on a really cheap whiskey we buy at a store near Astor Place that costs $6.45. That was the only thing we could afford multiple bottles of at the time since we were all technically broke. You could imagine our faces as it burned our throats! Although that’s how most of our music was created, drunk while in so much pain; physically and emotionally” Therese laughed

“Oh my, that sounds ghastly! Is this the same person you mentioned when we were at the parked that caused all of that emotional pain?” Carol asked curiously. She immediately regretted it when Therese’s smile withered

“Yes. I got cheated on. I found _she who mustl not be named, _since she’s as evil as Voldemort and might appear out of nowhere - in bed with someone else on the day of her birthday. I was supposed to propose to her that day too. Dodged a bullet right there haha. My life basically went spiral after that. My band had been with me through it all. They’re my family” Therese smiled

“Oh I’m sorry Therese I didn’t mean to pry” Carol laid her hand on Therese’s thigh

Therese looked into Carol’s eyes “It’s okay, I’m happy now” and smiled a genuine smile

“I would love to meet the rest of your band. Invite me over sometime?” Carol asked “I mean, to one of your gigs. If it’s okay with you” Carol chuckled

“Definitely! I was going to ask you anyways to come watch us play at Gerhard’s on Thursday. It’ll be our first official gig there. I’ll introduce you to everyone”

“I would love that”

“Would you excuse me Carol for a minute?”

“Go ahead dear” Carol smiled and squeezed Therese’s thigh before letting go 

Carol was getting slightly anxious, Therese had been gone for almost 15 minutes. There was a tapping noise on the mic, she turned around and was surprised to see Therese with a guitar on stage. 

*** tap tap ***

“Hello hello, is this thing on? Ehem. Hi. My name is Therese. I’d like to share with you all a song that I have been recently working on. Please bare with me.” Therese looked at Carol “I hope you’d like it” 

> Found myself today singing out your name,  
You said I'm crazy,  
If I am I'm crazy for you.

Therese was looking directly into Carol’s eyes

> Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were here  
Turns me crazy,  
But it's you who makes me lose my head.
> 
> And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible  
You drift into my head  
And turn me into a crumbling fool.

_Oh Therese…_

> Tell me to run and I'll race,  
If you want me to stop I'll freeze,  
And if you want me gone. I'll leave, just hold me closer baby,  
And make me crazy for you.  
Crazy for you.
> 
> Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin.  
I wish you'd come over,  
Send me spinning closer to you.

The crowd although not many, were all silently listening to Therese

> My oh my, how my blood boils, it's sweet taste for you,  
Strips me down bare  
And gets me into my favorite mood.
> 
> I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,  
But the more I do,  
The crazier I turn into.

_If only Therese you knew I feel the same way too_

> Pacing floors and opening doors,  
Hoping you'll walk through  
And save me girl,  
Because I'm too crazy for you.  
Crazy for you 

Throughout the whole song, their eyes never left each other. 

There was a loud round of applause from the crowd

“Thank you everyone. Have a good rest of your evening” Therese slowly went down the stage and went back to their table.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone here all of a sudden”

“Therese…that was, wow. I’ve never heard anything more beautiful than that”

“Carol, you’re too kind”

“I mean it, I really do” Carol smiled at Therese

Somebody came over their table to compliment Therese and added “You two make a lovely couple” and left before they could even comment. They both just shrugged and chuckled at each other and decided to call it a night

. . . . .

On their way back Therese’s apartment, Therese was DJ again . She decided to play tunes of Daryl Hall & John Oates.

“I love these guys! How’d you know?” Carol gasped

“I don’t! Copycat! They’re my favorite too!”

“How old are you again? You are basically an infant” Carol was laughing

“Am not!”

“Well stop yapping and crank that volume higher!”

They spent the entire car ride dancing and singing along to You Make My Dreams, Maneater, Rich Girl, and Kiss on My List.

They are the only person in each other’s list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song featured in this chapter. I just changed the pronoun in the song to make it fit.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLUydVOX4tY


End file.
